


new year's kiss

by softiesyunbobdong



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong
Summary: all the iKON except Yunhyeong knew Chanwoo's feeling towards Yunhyeong. He wants to admit it out loud, but he is scared. not until Chanwoo kiss Yunhyeong on new year in front of the iKON
Relationships: Jung Chanwoo/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	new year's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know its already 3 weeks after new year, but better late than never...  
> enjoy xo

"So, when will you admit your feelings to Yunhyeong?" Chanwoo groans at the question, he look at Hanbin who's sitting beside him along with Bobby, they decide to crash into downstairs dorm, leaving Yunhyeong all alone in upstairs.

"hyung, this again? i told you, i am not ready enough, also i literally do not know what he's thinking about me? he is literally looking at me like i am just his so - called twin brother, so no, not until i am ready and brave enough" said Chanwoo.

Hanbin and Bobby looking at Chanwoo and just shakes their head in sync.

"so, is this 'i am not ready' again Chanwoo?" Jinhwan join the conversation, Chanwoo had enough.

"gosh hyung, you already heard the reason why you still ask?"

Jinhwan shook his head, "You know what, it is better to tell him, whether he likes you or not, at least you already tell him your feelings, if you still wait until you can figure out his feelings towards, how long will you wait? until he can get himself a girlfriend or boyfriend? or worst life partner?"

Chanwoo took a deep breath and stand up, all the hyung looking at him, "i'm heading upstairs, i am tired"

Chanwoo did not wait for their response, he just walked away and get into the elevator, when he arrived upstairs he saw Yunhyeong eating in the living room all alone, watching some videos from his phone, "hey hyung"

"hey chanwoo, you already had your lunch?" Chanwoo nodded.

"Jinhwan hyung said that we should sleep together in downstairs tonight, to spend our new year since we can't go back home this year" Yunhyeong opens conversation.

Chanwoo looking at Yunhyeong and hummed in reply. All that Chanwoo can think is how pretty Yunhyeong today. He took out his phone and take a picture of Yunhyeong side profile without him knowing it. He took several photos and close his phone before Yunhyeong realizes it,

"Yeah, i know. We just bring our pillow and blanket right?"

"Yes, we should bring two, one for you and the other for me, i don't want like the last time we sleep in same bed, i owned all of the blanket and you did not tell me and because of me you caught a cold" Chanwoo chuckled at the words.

"No problem hyung, i told you already i don't want to, you really cold that time, so it is okay. We could bring the bigger one tonight, i have one so we do not need to bring two blanket, its too much"

Yunhyeong said okay, and they spend the rest of the day watching some videos from Youtube which caught their attention until Hanbin comes back tell them to go downstairs.

Chanwoo is waiting for Yunhyeong now, he said he needs to take a bath first, Yunhyeong already told Chanwoo to go first but Chanwoo insisted to be together with him. In his hand right now there are 2 pillow and one big blanket.

They arrived at downstairs dorm, Chanwoo looking at Yunhyeong when he is helping Donghyuk grilled the meat, Jinhwan stepped closer and held Chanwoo shoulder, "i know you are scared, but at least you should try Chanwoo"

Chanwoo still look at Yunhyeong who is right now laughing together with Bobby and Donghyuk, "but hyung, i am not ready for the change, what if he did not feel the same? and after that we went awkward? does not it bother the group?"

Jinhwan took Chanwoo's hands in one, "everything changes when you feel that way, what makes it still looking same is, you did not tell him your feelings and you should tell him, if it did not turned out like what we expecting, of course it will be awkward but we can't make it like usual, after all its Yunhyeong we talked about"

Chanwoo is now looking at Jinhwan eyes, Jinhwan its right, he should tell Yunhyeong his feelings, at least he already try, awkward or not it the last thing he need to think about. So, he squeeze Jinhwan's hands and smile at Jinhwan, "i will try"

Jinhwan is now smiling so big and hug Chanwoo.

Right now, the iKON sitting at the balcony, it's one minute before new year, so they are waiting for the fireworks to blow up at 00.00 o' clock.

Chanwoo is sitting beside Yunhyeong, they count the time together.

3

Chanwoo looks at Yunhyeong whom smiled so wide, he is so excited like a kid.

2

he thinks about Jinhwan words again.

1

it is now or never.

"Yunhyeong hyung"

Yunhyeong now diverted his eyes towards Chanwoo, "Yes chanwoo anything?"

Chanwoo looking straight to Yunhyeong eyes then his lips and he is nodded.

"I love you" and he kiss Yunhyeong.

at first Yunhyeong is suprised, after seconds, he regained his consciousness, he smiled and kissed Chanwoo back.

"I love you too" Yunhyeong said after the pulled away from each other.

Chanwoo now is hugging Yunhyeong so tight, and suddenly he is realized the iKON is watching them, Bobby suddenly shouting, "our maknae finally tell his feelings, wohoo"

the other then joined Bobby and Yunhyeong just hid his face in Chanwoo's chest.

They celebrate the new year for some time in balcony with food and drinks with Chanwoo holding Yunhyeong in his side not letting him to go near the other until they decided to calling it night.

When they ready to go to sleep, Yunhyeong hugs him, "so?"

Chanwoo confused but after that he realizes what Yunhyeong means, "Yes, we are boyfriends"

"I love you"

"I love you too, hyung"


End file.
